Temptation Waits
by NURSE J0Y
Summary: ScarXLust One Shot. Scar waits by the gates for his artificial love to join him as he relives the moments leading up to the end of his life. I hope you enjoy! LEMON! I got inspired after reading Phantasien.Freiheit's "Lost in Feeling." Check it out!


He stands before the gates, watching as his life unfolds around him. Reliving his short yet significant life through the still frames in his mind. Flashes of his people, of his brother, of HER flicker behind his eyes.

"You… You loved me, didn't you?" Her low, sultry voice echoes in his head.  
"No. Not you… but _her_."

He can hear himself say these words and relive his final moments. Relive seeing the glint of sadness in her eyes as he lied to her. As he lied to himself. Knowing well that he said what he had to in order to fulfill his mission. His vengeance. Hoping against hope that perhaps one day he would see her once more.

How long has he been waiting here. Waiting and watching. Watching his life repeat itself over and over before his eyes. Has it been minutes, hours, days, years? _Why am I here? Is this my punishment, dear God, Ishbala? To spend an eternity reliving these moments? Watching as my people die over and over again. As my brother falls from your blessed grace. As I…_ His mind stops on her face and he finds solace in her smile. No. Not her. But the creature she'd become. She is but a dream in his never ending nightmare.

_I remember now why I'm here._

xxx

He cursed himself for allowing her into his presence and silently promised Ishbala that it would not happen again. Come daybreak, he would punish himself for his sins. For his Lust. And yet, when she returned night after damnable night, he allowed her entrance to his tent. To his bed. And on those nights she did not damn him with her presence, she plagued his mind still. Damning his soul by creeping into his heart and attacking it like a cancer. Wrecking havoc on his brain and seducing him in his dreams. Since the day he first laid eyes on her cursed form, his mind and heart took up a never ceasing battle for his emotions.

No matter where he would set up camp, she would find him. Why did he even bother trying to hide from her? Hide from his sins. Tonight was no different. Tonight she would come for him.

He could smell her on the breeze before she even entered his territory. The sweet and bitter scent of her perfume mixed with blood. He knew it well, as it was the same as his own. It could not be covered up. No matter how hard one tried, it was the scent of bloodied hands that could not be washed clean. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. Perhaps tonight she would leave him be.

The creature crept into his tent and sat silently by the door. There was no escape. Even with his head turned away from the abomination, he could still see her smiling behind his closed eyes, attempting to seduce him as she crawled over to his restless body. He shivered ever so slightly as she touched him with her devil icy cold hands, tracing a line along his bare back with her fingertips. Fingertips that at any given moment could turn into weapons, rendering him the victim of her Ultimate Spear.

He turned over quickly and grabbed the woman by the wrist, jerking her backwards with his strength. "I told you to stop following me." Scar snarled at the wide-eyed woman. "Leave me in peace, demon." He released his grip and she fell to the floor.

The woman cocked her head and smiled at the hulking man. Even in the tent's darkness, he could see her wicked smile. A smile worthy of the devil, himself. "Why do you hate me?" Lust questioned the man in her smooth, silky voice. "It's because I remind you of _her_, isn't it?"

Scar turned his head away. He couldn't bear to look her in the eye as she got to her knees and slowly slinked towards him. She pressed her body against his and whispered in his ear. "I can never be her. _This_ is how your brother made me."

He knew this to be true, but still, he remembered a time when her skin was as warm and glowing as the desert sand, itself. Her eyes, Ishbalan-red. And her body and mind untainted. Innocent.

The man stared down at the ouroboros tattoo displayed proudly across her well-endowed chest and she giggled. This creature that stood before him was nothing like _her_. She looked like she was born from the coldest, darkest depths of Hell. Her skin was as cold and white as snow. Her hair as black as a starless night. And her eyes an unnatural and inhuman violet. Evil eyes that stared up at his with longing and despair. Eyes that no matter how hard he tried, he could not look away.

She cupped his head in her hand and stared deeply into his blood-red eyes. Her nails dangerously close to his throat. "Silly human, my soul never belonged to you. She was meant for your brother, and your brother alone." Lust cooed softly as she reached her other hand up and played with his hair. Her soft fingertips swirling along his coarse, white tufts. "I, on the other hand, was _made_ for you. My body _belongs_ to you. It has _always_ belonged to you. We are meant for each other."

Scar narrowed his gaze and searched her cold, violet eyes. He sneered, hating the fact that he knows what she said was true. They are one and the same. The man he once was is no more. He was now the hand of Judgment and she, Temptation. _But dear God, I am but a man, and this temptation is too great. How can I deny that face? Say "NO" to those lips?_ _She is real. I know she is._ If the Fullmetal boy is right, what could possibly be of equal value in order to hold her in his arms night after cruel night? What price would he have to pay for her love? _No. There is no love here, only Lust._

He grabbed her slender frame and pulled her forcefully into his embrace, pressing his hands against the silky fabric of her dress. It's softness rivaling that only of her smooth skin. His rough and calloused hands moved forward and upward, finding their way to her large, perky breasts. Her body was that of perfection. Too perfect to even be considered human. Her presence alone made a mockery of his God.

The woman's head rolled back and she moaned softly as his dry lips found their way to her neck. "I love you." Lust panted in Scar's ear.

Enraged, the man grabbed a fistful of the woman's raven-black hair and threw her to the ground. "How DARE you! NEVER… I told you to NEVER say that to me again." Scar growled at the woman as he placed his hands around her slender neck, fighting the urge to deconstruct her perfection. "You don't have the mind to even _comprehend_ what LOVE is. Your tainted love is nothing but damnable lies and disgrace."

The woman's predatory eyes seemed to sparkle as her luscious lips curled into a wicked grin. She raised her hand and shot forth a spear from her fingertips, slicing through the tent walls and throwing Scar backwards, impaling him to the cold, hard ground. Retracting her weapon, the woman pounced on her prey, straddling his body with her long, slender legs.

Scar winced in pain as Lust pulled his hand away from his wounded shoulder and pinned his arms to the ground with her hands. "That was cruel. I have feelings, you know." Lust hissed at her subordinate. "You think that just because I have no soul that I don't know what _love_ is? Believe what you like, but I DO love you. I have _always_ loved you. You make me feel… _human_. You alone bring me to life."

Her soft and silky hair fell upon his chest as she bent down and licked his wound. Her breasts brushing against his skin as her tongue followed the trail of blood leading down his chest. He made no move to stop her as she released her hold on him and began work on his pants, quickly removing the garments from his body and casting them aside, exposing him to the elements.

Lust grabbed hold of his large, erect manhood and kissed it affectionately. Her soft hands slowly working their way up and down it's length. Her warm, wet tongue circled it's tip, licking up a drop of his sticky pre-cum before taking his entire length into her mouth. Scar clenched his fist into the dirt as she began sucking on his cock, running her teeth along the thick vein ever so softly as she slid his manhood in and out of her beautiful mouth.

He placed a hand on her head, intertwining his fingers with her silky locks as he rocked his hips in rhythm with her lip's movements. Fucking her mouth as he thrust himself further down her throat.

Scar groaned as she came up for air, releasing his throbbing member from her wet mouth with a loud slurping sound. He placed a firm hand around her chin and led her face up towards his. His dry, cracked lips finding comfort in her soft, wet ones. She slid her tongue along his bottom lip, begging entrance to his mouth. _Why can't I kill you? Rid His blessed earth of your retched life and be free of you, my burden. Why must I love you so? How can I possibly deny you?_ He cradled her head tenderly as he kissed her passionately. Their tongues battling for dominance within his head. He could still taste the lingering effects of his metallic blood on the tip of her tongue.

The heavens looked on as he rolled her onto her back, ripping the dress from her perfect body and throwing it into the night. He grabbed her thighs in his large, manly hands and pulled her into his embrace. Thrusting himself into her soft, wet flesh like a dagger. Making love to his artificial lover, his sin, his Lust, for all the world to see. For Ishbala to see. _May God have mercy on my soul. _

She wrapped her slender legs around his thick waist and moaned to the stars above as he loved her mercilessly. Sliding his manhood in and out of her harder and faster before grunting painfully to the night sky and collapsing next to her.

The woman climbed into his strong arms and he held her tightly. Protecting his sin from the cold and judging eyes of the moon. He stroked her hair lovingly and she nuzzled her head into his chest as he stared up at the stars, praying that his sentence to Hell would be worth it. He looked down at her beauty and her violet eyes met his, giving him his answer.

She was the snake, the devil, the apple and temptation all wrapped up into one perfect and beautiful creature. But most importantly, she was his Eve. She was his love and his lover. His other half. She was made just for him. Staring into her eyes, he realized this and so much more. He saw the truth in her eyes.

Lust smiled meekly at her scarred man before turning her head back towards the stars. "Tell me of your God." She said softly. Her voice barely a whisper. "Does He have a place for someone like me? Where do you think I'll go when I die?"  
Scar remained silent as he looked down at his lover and brushed the stray hairs away from her face. Her perfect face that did not show signs of age or stress or pain. _Is death even possible for one such as yourself?_  
"Tell me…" Lust begged to question him as she stared deeply into his eyes with love and longing. "Will you wait for me?"

xxx

Scar stands before the gates, watching as his life ends once more. Watches as he closes his eyes. Finding peace in knowing that he will not wake once more and yet, when he opens his eyes, he finds himself here. Again and again, he finds himself here waiting for her.

_How long has it been? How many lifetimes must I endure before you come for me? WILL you come for me? _

Standing alone in his purgatory he waits and wonders if this is the price he's paid. Reliving the nightmare called his life over and over again. He nearly gives up hope before the door opens. Stark and blinding darkness lies just beyond the gate and within that darkness a sea of writhing bodies takes form, their cold, lifeless eyes glaring at him. They claw at the air, reaching out for him, begging him to come forward and save them from their fate. A familiar face appears from out of the turmoil and Scar reaches his hand out to claim her. He pulls her out of the darkness and into the light before the door to their world closes once more.

"Is this a dream? I feel like I've been here once before." Lust asks softly, still holding onto Scar's hand tightly as she looks around at the vast nothingness. "I thought you said..."

The scarred man pulls his artificial lover into his strong arms and holds her close, running his fingers through her raven locks and assuring himself that she is really here with him. He pulls her face up towards his and presses his lips to hers. It felt as if he'd been waiting an eternity for this moment to come. "I've been waiting for you, beloved."

The second gate opens, bringing their short yet tender moment to a halt. Lust wraps her arms around her lover tightly, afraid to let go, and looks up into his red eyes with apprehension. "Where do we go from here?"

Scar smiles and caresses her cheek softly, staring back lovingly into her violet eyes. "Hell awaits us, my love."


End file.
